


Сердце — вот лучший компас

by sihaya



Category: The Finest Hours (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: В этом мире родственные души имеют одинаковые метки-символы. Когда родственные души встречаются, метки светятся и оживают. Но как трудно верить, что найдёшь своего предназначенного, когда считанные часы отделяют от смерти.
Relationships: Ray Sybert/Bernie Webber
Kudos: 1





	Сердце — вот лучший компас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compass of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195839) by [Karoliner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karoliner/pseuds/Karoliner). 



> WTF Sea Adventures 2018

Метка Рэя — компас. Пожалуй, ничего более подходящего ему и не найти: он с детства хотел стать механиком. Другие школьники предпочитали шумные компании и игры, он — общество шестерёнок, зубцов и валиков, часовых механизмов. Но с красотой его метки мало что могло сравниться. Лёжа по ночам в кровати, Рэй подносил свой компас, словно раковину, к уху и воображал, что слышит океан. Он гадал, слышит ли сейчас, именно в этот момент, его родственная душа то же самое.

Он представлял, как найдёт его — а к тому моменту Рэй уже точно знал, что это будет «он» — на корабле, на котором будет служить. Но жизнь на корабле мало чем отличалась от школы. Моряки были шумной дружной компанией. Они насмехались над механиком-одиночкой, почти не выползающим из машинного отделения и вечно перепачканным чёрной смазкой. А капитана Рэй и вовсе не видел, только слышал голос в телефоне. Жизнь в море в основном состояла из тускло освещённой нижней палубы, неторопливо и ритмично покачивающегося пола и напряжённого гудения двигателей.

«Пендлтон» был не первым судном, на котором служил Рэй, но на больший срок давшим ему приют. Иногда Рэю думалось, что он ошибся, и его родственная душа — танкер. Рэй тайком прижимал запястье к рулю, будучи не до конца уверенным надеется он или боится, что метка засветится и свяжет его с безжизненной машиной.

***

Танкер разломился пополам, и, что было хуже всего, капитан утонул вместе с носом судна.

— Никто не знает «Пендлтон» лучше! Ты практически женат на нём! — это единственное, с чем согласились выжившие члены экипажа. Только это заставило их признать Рэя главным, несмотря на огромные нежелание и сомнения. Вопреки всем выпавшим на их долю трудностям судно удалось посадить на мель. Им оставалось ждать спасения и надеяться, что вода не снесёт «Пендлтон» в сторону.

Но всё равно не дождаться: нос затонул, нельзя было послать сигнал «сос». Да и, в конце концов, они поймали радиосигнал. Рядом разломился пополам ещё один танкер — «Форт Мерсер», и все силы спасателей были направлены на него. О них никто не знал и не собирался спасать. Всё было бесполезно, затопило машинное, кончилось электричество, перестали работать насосы. Они тонули.

— Ты единственный вечно торчал в машинном. Там, на берегу, тебя никто не ждёт.

— Я, как и ты, хочу жить. — У него было ради чего: кто-то носил такую же метку на запястье. И Рэй никогда не узнает, кто он, сколько бы ни подносил и ни слушал компас, сколько бы ни гадал, где и когда они встретятся.

***

Но их нашли. Крошечный луч света подпрыгивал на волнах в кромешной тьме. Ликующие моряки бросились к поручням, размахивая фонарями.

Один небольшой спасательный катер. Вряд ли он заберёт больше двадцати человек.

Никто, казалось, этого и не заметил. Люди выстроились в очередь, спускались по штормтрапу и прыгали в холодные пенистые воды. Потом им помогали забраться на борт лодки.

Рэй стоял одним из последних, успокаивал дрожащего от страха молодого моряка, пытался заставить быстрее прыгнуть, потому что был абсолютно уверен, что вот-вот спасатели просто махнут рукой и скажут внушающим уверенность тоном что-то вроде: «Мест больше нет, мы обязательно вернёмся за вами».

Но они молчали. Рэй бросил прощальный взгляд на останки танкера, спустился по лестнице, взобрался на лодку. Сидящие на носу моряки невольно подвинулись, давая ему пройти к их «капитану».

Пожалуй, он хотел знать, кто упрямо вёл небольшой спасательный катер сквозь великанские волны, кто нашёл их расколовшийся пополам танкер в кромешной тьме посреди океана. Кто мог взять на борт тридцать два человека, зная, что катер рассчитан на восьмерых. Кто мог сказать: «Мы все выживем… Или все умрём».

Его звали Берни. У Берни были глаза синие, как океан, — не как бурные штормовые волны, не тёмные, — они излучали тепло, словно стоишь рядом с прожектором, и он на тебя светит.

Он мягко улыбался.

— Мы потеряли компас, но я все равно нас выведу. Ты же не позволишь мне сдаться? — Берни словно действительно верил в то, что говорил. Рэй улыбнулся в ответ. Почему бы и нет? Они зашли так далеко, выбрались из стальной ловушки танкера. Оказались где-то в открытом море с небольшой, но дружной командой, прошедшей вместе через шторм (бок о бок с голубоглазым капитаном). Для них это хороший конец.

***

Шторм закончился. Мокрые, продрогшие до костей моряки подталкивали друг друга, не давая заснуть: они могли уже не проснуться. Берни с трудом держал глаза открытыми, и Рэй, видя все его попытки, понимал, что нужно отвлечь, поговорить. Не позволить уснуть.

— Как ты нас нашёл без компаса?

— Не знаю. — Некому было подслушивать в окружавшей катер непроглядной тьме. Берни говорил тихо и мягко и смотрел чуть смущённо, улыбаясь. Сейчас он казался таким молодым. — Наверное, просто повезло. Меня словно вело что-то.

Берни невольно потянулся к руке, но остановился и легонько хлопнул по запястью, так и не подняв рукав.

Сердце Рэя вдруг ёкнуло, всё внутри скрутило. Он не чувствовал подобного, даже когда танкер раскалывался пополам. Вообще никогда. Может, Берни — _тот самый_? Берни, с синими глазами, напоминающими океан; с огромным сердцем; тот, кто не сдался, несмотря на жуткий шторм? Берни с застенчивой мальчишечьей улыбкой. А если это не он? Если ему не нужна родственная душа?.. На мгновение Рэю захотелось сбежать, натянув рукав пониже. Но он больше не был одиночкой, вечно торчащим в машинном отделении изгоем. Это он вёл моряков в битве со стихией, благодаря ему они смогли попасть на катер, да и сам он оказался тут, рядом с Берни.

С той же решимостью, с которой перерубал канат спасательной шлюпки, Рэй задрал рукав, показывая запястье. И только после посмотрел в такие близкие глаза Берни. Рэй увидел именно то, что ожидал: сначала удивление, потом осознание, а затем — он мысленно молился, чтобы так и было — радость и облегчение.

В следующее мгновение совершенно одинаковые компасы на их запястьях стали светиться, метки ожили. Стрелки начали двигаться, указывая на одно и то же направление. Туда, где за волнами и непроглядной тьмой вспыхнули один за другим автомобильные фары, освещая горизонт и подсказывая усталым людям путь домой.


End file.
